Eventualmente
by sinapottercullen
Summary: Tal vez sea porque ellos necesitan algo más de cuatro años y una noche, para poder superar a Jan Di y Jun Pyo. O tal vez sea el destino inevitable que Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung pasen a estar juntos, eventualmente.
1. Desde

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen a su autor. La trama pertenece a x3addicted, quien me permitió traducir su historia, a ella mil gracias. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Resumen: Tal vez sea solo porque ambos necesitan sentir algo. Tal vez sea porque ellos necesitan algo más de cuatro años y una noche, para poder superar a Jan Di y Jun Pyo. O tal vez sea el destino inevitable que Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung pasen a estar juntos, eventualmente.

Eventualmente

**1.- Desde que**

Han pasado 4 años desde que la vio por última vez. Pero para empezar ellos no fueron realmente cercamos, de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, ella ha regresado y no ha cambiado de la chica enérgica y alegre que conoció en ese entonces. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, sus ojos menos brillantes, pero sigue siendo la misma.

Ella sigue siendo Ha Jae Kyung.

--

Las criadas hablan de un apuesto príncipe de blanco y ella sabia o por lo menos está segura de quien hablaban- es el. Pero para empezar ellos no fueron realmente cercamos, de cualquier manera. Llevaba unas gafas y un abrigo de medico almidonado y estaba leyendo. Ella siempre pensó que él era algo nerd.

El seguía siendo Yoon Ji Hoo

--

Era un lugar poco común para que se reúnan dos amigos, que más bien eran como extraños .El parpadeo lentamente, sello característico del príncipe blanco del F4, que da un resoplido antes de sacarse una sonrisa.

"Déjame adivinar, Geum Jan Di te trajo desde Nueva York, solo para asistir a su boda" 

Su voz suave y rica le dio escalofríos en la espalda, Jae kyung no sabe porque pero esa voz la sacude. Le da una falsa sonrisa.

"Dama de honor en realidad, y tú?"

"Padrino"

"Irónico, no crees?"

"Dímelo a mi"

--

Es como si el universo hubiese decidido jugarles una broma cruel.

En ese preciso momento, una feliz Jan Di y un igualmente enamorado Jun Pyo bailaban el vals en la sala de conferencia de su mansión, pegados por las caderas. Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung hicieron caso omiso del amargo sabor que les quemaba la garganta y felicitaron a la pareja recién comprometida.

Podrían haber (deberían haber) sido ellos.

Pero no lo son, observan a la feliz pareja hablar sobre lo bueno que es que ellos estén aquí y lo maravilloso que es el que sean parte de su boda y Ji Hoo quería no lo hizo, por que no es su (Jan Di y Jun Pyo sean convertido en una entidad) culpa que no pueda hacer que nadie de los que ama se quede a su lado. No es suya tampoco.

La aceptación nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Ji Hoo.

Jae kyung casi se mofa de la ironía- ohh La maldita ironía de la situación. Capillas, vestidos de dama de honor, el hombre que amo (ama), le suena tan familiar.

Es como si nunca hubiera dejado Seúl.

Ella no está amargada, por supuesto o celosa. O que se la lleva el demonio, si lo estuviera, no hubiese regresado. Además, no habría sido justo dejar a Ji Hoo para hacer frente a todo esto (como no me sorprende su felicidad) solo.

Dicen que la miseria ama la compañía.

--

Están de pie uno junto al otro en frente de la mansión de los Goo, esperando sus autos respectivamente. La tortura de la planificación de la boda por fin ha terminado.

Ji Hoo lanza una sonrisa torcida a Jae Kyung, sus ojos oscuros se entrecierran como si la viera por primera vez. Jae Kyung se ríe de esa mirada, su voz clara penetra atreves del pesado silencio (y sus pesados corazones).

"¿Qué?"

"…Te vez bien"

"…tu también"

El resopla, y es lo menos refinado que le ha visto hacer.

"me veo mejor de lo que me siento"

"… yo también"

Es la segunda vez en cuatro años que llegan a un entendimiento mutuo. Pero ninguno de los dos admite recordar aquel momento en el hipódromo de la isla Jeju

--

Ohh Dios, que está pasando.

Ella está de pie junto Jan Di mientras ella recita sus votos, sus ojos brillan de felicidad, mientras mira al hombre que ambas aman.

Que ella Amo. Jae Kyung Tiene que recordarse eso sí misma.

Y sin Embargo "La boda del siglo" (la Presidenta Kang movió algunos hilos en los medios de comunicación) oh por favor, todo lo que Jae Kyung quiere hacer es dispararle a Jan Di en la cabeza y tomar su lugar junto a Jun Pyo.

Es una horrible dama de honor. Su mandíbula le duele de tanto sonreír, echa una mirada al hombre que esta junto a Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo parece que puede estrangular a su mejor amigo.

De repente ya no se siente tan mal.

--

La recepción era grande y ruidosa, llena de risas y botellas de soju, tal y como Jan Di lo quería. Era demasiado "plebeyo" para la presidenta Kang, pero Jun Pyo es un cobarde cuando se trata de hacerle frente a Jan Di, sobre todo cuando se trata de la recepción de su boda.

Ji Hoo se inclina fríamente en la pared, con una copa de vino blanco en las manos, lejos de la multitud. El siempre ha sido el que mira desde afuera.

Se ha acabado, oficialmente se ha acabado. Esta casi agradecido. Mira alrededor para saber si nadie se da cuenta de que es prácticamente la única persona ahí que no es feliz (la madre de Jun Pyo no cuenta)

Ji Hoo no espera que la pareja de recién casados que baila lentamente en la mitad del salón de baile note que no participa en la fiesta. Ni siquiera se sorprende de ver a Ga Eul y Yi Jung apretados uno contra del otro en la pista, prácticamente copulando. Por lo único que está un poco sorprendido es por Won Bi y Yu Mi que están tirados en una silla cercana.

Se ríe casi con amargura, tomando un trago de vino. Es como era el F4 en la secundaria, Jun Pyo tiene a Jan Di, Yi Jung y Won Bi tiene muchas, muchas chicas (bueno tal vez Yi Jung ya no), y Ji Hoo no tiene a nadie.

Siempre ha sido así, y el no cree que eso cambie. Así que Ji Hoo finge que no siente la mirada de Jae Kyung cae sobre él. O la manera en que tira de su aliento cuando se da cuenta de que ha sido él quien la miraba.

--

Son casi las dos de la mañana y apenas hay alguien en la recepción de la boda de los Goo-Geum. La pareja principal ha desaparecido alegando que estaban "cansados". Won Bi y Yu Mi han desaparecido con otra chica (Ginger, a Ji Hoo le pareció familiar), probablemente regreso a su casa para tener su fiesta privada. Yi Jung arrastra a Ga Eul dándole unas rápidas buenas noches y corriendo hacia su estudio.

Esta solo otra vez. Y pensando en que casi se termina la botella de vino blanco que se robo de la cocina.

"Sigues aquí, ji Hoo –ah? Pensé que estaría en casa tocando el violín, la guitarra o la armónica por ahora?"

Su juguetona voz atravesó la sala Shinhwa de baile, como si fueran las únicas personas que quedan en el lugar. Ji Hoo miro a su alrededor, parpadeando adormilado. Oh espera- lo eran

Jae Kyung siente el tirón de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios mientras observa al hermoso príncipe enfrente de ella. Ella lo ha observado durante todo el día.

Ella lo mira junto a su mejor amigo, dejándolo casarse con la mujer que ama.

Ella lo observa dar una encantadora sonrisa a la multitud mientras da su discurso de padrino, fingiendo que no le dolía.

Ella lo observa en silencio mientras lo ve apoyarse en una esquina dándole la espalda a la multitud, al mundo entero, como siempre lo hacía cuando todo se volvía demasiado.

No podía dejar de verlo.

Ji Hoo noto su intensa mirada. Alzo las cejas, casi sin atreverse a mirar más lejos por la vergüenza. Jae Kyung simplemente se ríe. Se inclina junto a él en la pared y un suspiro reflexivo escapa de sus labios.

"Finalmente a acabado. ¿Lo sientes también, Ji Hoo-ah? Es como si no hubiera ninguna esperanza, ninguna posibilidad de que algo ocurriera alguna vez? Es como si por fin pudiera seguir adelante, sin lamentarme por haber dejado ir a Jun Pyo, por que no estaba destinado a ser. Y no lo estaba. Por que ya no tengo que pensar sobre lo que podría o debería haber sido, por que ha terminado."

En la mira con algo parecido al asombro.

Jae kyung suspira. "Va a tomar algo de tiempo, por supuesto, pero estoy segura de que puedo salir de esto. De hecho ni siquiera, ha sido tan doloroso, cuando Jan Di me llamo para contarme sobre el compromiso, yo solo pensé, todo va a estar bien, voy a estar bien.

Ji Hoo estaba completa e irrevocablemente con el mismo temor que la chica que tenía a su lado. Jae Kyung representa todo lo que el desearía haber sido cuatro años atrás, lo suficiente fuerte y dispuesto a recoger los pedazos, incluso aun cuando todo se ve perdido.

Algo en su corazón se hincha, como si tuviera un peso menos y finalmente siente su latido de nuevo.

Jae kyung se vuelve hacia él, con una sonrisa irónica en su cara de porcelana, se sorprende así misma hipnotizada por sus cegadores y perfectos rasgos. " Y que hay de ti Ji Hoo-ah? ¿Vasa seguir aferrándote a Jan Di donseang, o vas a crecer y considerarte un hombre?

Ji Hoo ríe. Es su primera risa autentica alrededor de alguien que no sea Jan Di. Pero eso no significa nada, por supuesto.

Jae Kyung sonríe y sus ojos negros brillan. "Creo que estamos progresando"

Ji Hoo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

--

Ella no sabe como sucedió, o por qué sucedió, incluso no sabe si realmente está sucediendo.

Todo lo que puede sentir son los labios de Ji Hoo presionando contra los suyos y sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, sus manos se deslizan por cada uno de sus rincones y grietas, ella no puede quejarse y lo acerca más.

Tal vez sea solo porque ambos necesitan sentir algo.

Tal vez sea porque ellos necesitan algo más de cuatro años y una noche, para poder superar a Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

O tal vez sea el destino inevitable que Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung pasen a estar juntos, eventualmente.

Sea lo que sea, a Jae kyung no le interesa. Por que quema ahí donde la toca y solo hay que encontrar una cama o una superficie plana, rápido.

…

Mm espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios...


	2. El Cambio

Holaa!! Ahh mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la Uni. me tenía como esclava jajá, no enserio, después vacaciones (donde según terminaría este cap) me olvide por completo y después examenes pero ya terminaron al fin!!!! Jaja, así que ahí tienen el capitulo 2.

Mil gracias a lo que comentaron y los que me pusieron en alertas y autor favorito, aunque la historia no es mía, yo solo la traduzco, tengo muchas ideas para esta pareja, solo que soy algo mala para poner mis ideas en papel pero estoy practicando. Como se mil gracias y que disfruten el capitulo

--

2. - El Cambio

Se despertó con la sensación de una fría sabana que le cubría el torso desnudo.  
Jae Kyung parpadeo con ojos somnolientos, todo su cuerpo le dolía deliciosamente; miro perezosamente en su habitación de hotel, el mobiliario estaba torcido, como si hubiera sido golpeado y las sabanas parecía que habían tenido mejores días. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios. 

Jae Kyung se siente tentada a hurgar a través de las sabanas, en busca de él.  
Pero no espera encontrar a alguien acostado junto a ella.  
Pero lo que tampoco espera era encontrar un desayuno ya ordenado y una nota junto a él: "Tenemos que hablar pronto."

--

Ji Hoo se frota las sienes con delicadeza y se pregunta si acaso estaba loco. El sol está demasiado brillante para su gusto y cada sonido que la sonriente mucama hace le lastima la cabeza como martillazos. Esta casi a punto de despedir a la mucama antes de que termine de limpiar cuando en ese momento una voz familiar atraviesa su café (y su resaca). 

"Creo que le gustaría que te callaras" 

Él no sabe si estar agradecidos o mortificado.  
Jae Kyung se instala a su lado, con una sonrisa que juega en sus labios como la entusiasta mucama. 

"Ah, y un capuchino Sería maravilloso, gracias!", Grita, con una risa evidente en su tono.

Ji Hoo se ríe de su comportamiento casi grosero, antes de mirar discretamente las marcas rojas en su cuello. Marcas rojas que él hizo.

Se aclara la garganta torpemente, y los recuerdos, que no está seguro querer olvidar, vienen a su mente. Jae Kyung lo observa con diversión.

´´ Tú querías hablar no?´ comenzó, reclinándose en el sillón, mientras la disgustada mucama ponía el capuchino frente de ella.

´´ De hacho si, solo quiero saber… lo que una noche de sexo caliente significa para ti? ´´

Jae kyung se atraganto con su café. Miro a Ji Hoo con asombro. Es la cosa más sucia que le ha escuchado decir en público… y le gusta.

Ji Hoo sonríe diabólicamente, algo que ella no puede negar le sienta muy bien. Jae Kyung levanta una ceja, recuperándose del susto inicial. Su cara se sonroja por los recuerdos calientes de la última noche, pero se recupera con un acopio de dignidad. Dos pueden jugar a este juego.

"Bueno…" comienza con una sonrisa caprichosa en sus labios. "He tenido mejores"

Ohh, touche. Ji Hoo ríe ruidosamente. Un sonido que Jae Kyung todavía no está acostumbrada a oír de él. Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas, arruga la nariz, y por un momento ella no puede respirar. Ji Hoo sonríe suavemente, antes de darse cuenta de que esta no es la persona que usualmente trata tan suavemente. Él vuelve a toser. 

"Jae Kyung... ¿qué significa para ti?". Pregunta con toda seriedad.

El café de repente parece mucho más pequeño. Jae Kyung divaga, con los ojos clavados en todas partes, pero menos en el hombre frente a ella. No lo sabe, honestamente no lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo tocándola así de nuevo. Pero no piensa decírselo 

Ji Hoo espera pacientemente, haciendo caso omiso de los latidos irregulares de su corazón. No está seguro de lo que quiere escuchar. No es Woo Bin, que fácilmente podría olvidar algo como esto y seguir adelante. No es junio Pyo, quien lo tomaría con tanta seriedad y tanta pasión que asustaría incluso a Jan Di. El es simplemente Ji Hoo, que espera a que alguien más lo descubra por él. Y puede que incluso para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde.

Jae Kyung le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no sabe exactamente lo que ella va a decir, pero algo dentro de ella sólo quiere mantenerse en torno a él. 

"Yo-no estoy seguro, Ji Hoo-ah. No es como que lo haga muy a menudo. Pero... yo no voy a negar que fue bueno. Sexo caliente, como usted dice. Fue divertido y no me he sentido tan viva en tanto tiempo. Pero no es como que haya superado completamente a Jun, y sé que no ha superado a Jan Di todavía. Así que... Creo que esto fue… "  
"Una sola noche?" Ji Hoo termina su frase, con una expresión indescifrable revoloteando sobre su hermoso rostro.

"Tal vez..." se encoge de hombros levemente. 

Él la mira con confusión, frunciendo el ceño.  
"Tal vez?" 

Su cara estaba ruborizada. Sabía que no debería haber pensado en ello, en primer lugar! Ji Hoo siente como una sonrisa tira de la comisura de sus labios mientras la observa morderse los labios, mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza. 

"Dime lo que estás pensando" el pide con suavidad.  
Él no sabe por qué quiere saber.  
Sorbe lo último de su café, convocando a toda su confianza (que es bastante). Ella sabe que no saldrá bien al final, pero no le importa. Los ojos de Jae Kyung perforan su mirada, la intensidad de la llanura de ellos le hace temblar. 

"Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo"  
Ahora es turno de él para escupir la bebida.

..

Se encuentran en la misma cama en la que cayeron hace apenas algunas horas, respirando con dificultad. Sus ropas están esparcidas por toda la habitación, pero a nadie le interesan. Ji Hoo pasa la mano por el pelo mientras observa el pecho de Jae Kyung subir y bajar. 

"Esto esta tan mal", le susurra en el pelo.  
Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan bien? El se pregunta. 

Jae Kyung sonríe mientras sus manos perezosamente dibujan patrones sobre el pecho. 

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" 

El atrapa sus labios en un beso ardiente.

..

"Amigos?" 

"...conocidos" 

"Con beneficios" 

Ella no recuerda el resto de la conversación por que sus labios bajaban por su cuerpo.

--

Era casi una rutina por ahora.  
Se reunían discretamente, por lo general en su vacía (el abuelo nunca hizo ninguna promesa de permanecer a su lado) casa. Jae Kyung le rasgaría la ropa y ellos follarían como si nada más importara. 

Entonces podrían reunirse con sus respectivos (actualmente mutuos) amigos y aparentar como si no pasara nada. 

A Ji Hoo le gusta pensar que puede mantener sus emociones separado del sexo.

Sus amigos notaron el cambio.

Oye, ¿no te parece Ji Hoo a estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente?" Yi Jung susurro. 

EL F4 salía por primera vez juntos en mucho tiempo. Ya no son niños, y la vida los mantiene ocupados a veces, pero siempre serán los ricos chaebols que pueden zafarse de su trabajo para pasar el rato con sus amigos.  
Woo Bin giro la cabeza mientras mira fijamente a Ji Hoo quien escribía un mensaje de texto furiosamente lejos del F4 en el salón. "Él está sonriendo mucho, más de lo habitual", observo, tocándose el mentón, pensativo-. 

"Incluso hoy se rió de mi broma!" Jun Pyo comento, pasándose una mano por el pelo rizado. 

-"Pero nadie se ríe de tus bromas!"

-"Exacta-hey!!"-Jun Pyo se quejo."

Se pusieron a pensar, preguntándose cuál era la razón detrás de la conducta de Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo se siente tentado a llamar a Jan Di en busca de ayuda. 

-"Apuesto a que es una niña. Siempre es una chica que cambia nuestro Yoon Ji Hoo "Yi Jung parece casi filosófico. Jun Pyo y Woo Bin asintieron febrilmente de acuerdo.

"¿Crees que es sexy?" 

-"Ella es probablemente algún snob artístico parisino, o igual un pintor o una violinista" 

-Eso tendría sentido. Ellos lo haría al son de la música clásica" 

-No, ella tiene que ser gimnasta algún tipo de Eurasia. Sueco-japonés. Swedanese " 

-"Ohh, eso suena flexible" 

"... Ya saben que puedo oírlos chicos"- el F3 se sobre salta al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos tienen la decencia de sentirse culpables por hablar a sus espaldas. Ji Hoo con buen humor pone los ojos. Woo Bin toca su mandíbula en su actitud despreocupada. 

-Muy bien, ¿quién es esta joven? ¿Y qué ha hecho para tenerte tan impresionado?"-Junio Pyo y su falta de tacto como de costumbre.

Ji Hoo esconde una sonrisa inocente y parpadea. "¿No soy impresionante por lo general?" El  
F3 sacude sus cabezas al unísono. Ji Hoo simplemente sonríe misteriosamente. Yi Jung levanta las cejas con desconfianza.  
"Apuesto a que han follado, también"

--

Ga Eul le da un codazo a Jan Di.- "Mírala", exclama casi con incredulidad."  
Jae Kyung está ocupado sonriendo para sí misma mientras asaltaba prácticamente toda la boutique de alta gama. Coge un par de botas Christian Louboutin de $ 5000 a la altura del muslo, lo inspecciona brevemente, antes de tirarla a la dependienta para que lo carguen a su tarjeta de crédito (Jan Di parece escandalizada a pesar de que está casada con el hombre más rico de Corea). 

"¿Está cantando?" Ga Eul asiente con gravedad. 

"Y es" Nobody "también! ¿Quién escucha a las Wonder Girls en estos días? " 

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" 

"... Tiene que ser un chico. Siempre es un chico" 

"¿Crees que lo conocemos?" 

"Jan Di, los únicos chicos que conocemos son el F4. Jun Pyo sunbae es tu marido, y Jung Jung-es mío. Los únicos que quedan son Woo Bin y Ji Hoo, y yo no creo que a ella incluso le gusten" 

"... Jung-Jung? ¿Es eso lo que llamas a Yi Jung-sunbae en la cama? " 

"En realidad, ye-hey! Se supone que debemos estar hablando de Jae Kyung y su novio misterioso!" 

"Oh...cierto" 

"... ¿Crees que es sexy? 

"Conociendo a Jae Kyung unnie, Hell Yeah" 

"Tell me, Tell me, te-te-tell me"-Jae Kyung-canta otro éxito de las Wonder Girls como brisas pasa delante de ella con una pila de bolsas de compras.  
Ga Eul y Jan Di se asustan, antes de sonreír con aire de culpabilidad. Jae Kyung se ríe, sus ojos brillan misteriosamente. Jan Di da un codazo a Jae Kyung, con su voz cargada de curiosidad.  
"Unnie... ¿tienes novio?" 

Jae Kyung mira pensativo. "Eso depende... ¿qué es exactamente lo que un novio hace?" 

Ga Eul pone una amplia sonrisa en su cara cuando ella comienza a enumerar "las buenas cualidades de su novio. "Él te hace sonreír y reír, él te da siempre que lo deseas y siempre dice las cosas que quieres oír" 

El recuerdo de Ji Hoo susurrándole cosas dulces al oído en la cama aparece delante de sus ojos.  
Jae Kyung finge su corazón no se acelera.

--

Se despertó con el sonido del rasgueo de una guitarra.  
Ji Hoo se frota los ojos soñolientos, mirando el reloj, son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Sacude su pelo cobrizo, poco a poco mira por el salón para encontrar la fuente del sonido. 

Jae Kyung está sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la sala, sólo vestida con su mejor camisa blanca y tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra favorita. Ella levanta la vista, una fugaz sonrisa amable aparece en su rostro de porcelana.  
Por un momento, él no puede respirar. 

"Hola" grazna, su voz llena de sueño y algo más que no se puede descifrar tan temprano en la mañana.  
Jae Kyung se ríe, sus ojos arrugados en las esquinas. Es la cosa más adorable que el jamás haya visto. 

"No esperabas que todavía estaría aquí, ¿verdad?", Pregunta en broma. 

Ji Hoo se acomoda a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón de cuero.  
"No. Pero nunca haces lo que la gente quiere que hagas, de todos modos" 

Se ríe de nuevo, porque es verdad y ambos lo saben. Se sientan en un amigable silencio, antes de Kyung Jae comienza a rasguear su guitarra de nuevo. Ji Hoo la mira con una expresión indescifrable. Sin darse cuenta, su mano se posa sobre la de ella. Jae Kyung mira con sorpresa como Ji Hoo suavemente fija su agarre, antes de preguntar si puede tocar el acorde de nuevo.  
Y hace una nota perfecta. 

No puedo seguir con esto. Ella no va a pretender que esto no le afecta. Ella nunca ha sido buena en ocultar sus sentimientos (tomen hace cuatro años como un ejemplo) y siempre pondré el corazón en la mano, no importa lo peligroso que sea. Así es como Ha Jae Kyung es, y se pregunta si él lo tomara o lo dejara. 

"Ji Hoo-ah..."

Ji Hoo es sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus ojos oscuros. 

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" 

--


	3. Eventualmente

Un disculpa por tardar todo este tiempo en regresar con el ultimo capitulo, realmente estaba un pokitin ocupada, pero bueno lo he terminado, la historia sinceramente es una de mis favoritas, así como el personaje de Ji Hoo, por lo que me dolió el hecho de que quedara solo al final.

Mil gracias a los que pusieron en Autor Favorito y en Alertas, y a x3addicted por permitirme traducir su hermosa historia. Espero que disfruten la lectura y que les guste el final.

Creo que una canción que va muy acode con este cap es la de "Sabes" de Reik, así que si la escuchan mientras leen creo que sería un buen soundtrack para el Cap ajaja en fin disfrútenlo.

Stibalizinlai

**3. - Eventualamente**

No lo entendió de inmediato.

Realmente, no lo entendió si no después de un tiempo.

El seguía sentado en el piso, con sus ojos negros vidriosos, y la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera pensando. Los primeros rayos de sol lo golpearon en la cara, como si estuviera teniendo una epifanía. _Pero no la tenía. _El no sabía exactamente que debía pensar o sentir.

Así que él no piensa o siente, después de todo.

Ella se fue hace horas, herida y al borde de las lágrimas por su reacción, o la falta de ella.

Ni siquiera intento detenerla.

El simplemente se quedo ahí, escuchando a su (ex?) amante poniéndose la ropa y conteniendo sus sollozos. El golpe de la puerta (y el dolor en sus ojos) casi lo hicieron saltar; pero aun así no se movió.

El sol le calentaba la cara, mientras comenzaba a moverse. El miro a la guitarra que tenia a lado, y algo dentro de le comenzó a doler.

Ji Hoo se pregunto como Jun Pyo puedo soportar lastimar a alguien tan cruelmente y no sentir nada. Sobre todo a alguien como Jae Kyung.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -. - - - - - -

Ella siente como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Su corazón seguía roto a pedazos a causa de un miembro del F4 (esta vez el príncipe con violín y no el terco con el cabello rizado) y todavía no saber cómo actuar al respecto.

Hace cuatro años, Jae Kyung prometió nunca hacerse esto de nuevo, y juro que si lo hacia se tiraría de la Torre de Namsan.

Pero ella nunca ha sido alguien que sigue las reglas.

Así que Jae Kyung hace lo que cualquier mujer con autorepeto haría en su lugar, escapar antes de que su corazón se rompiera más.

El nunca ha sido como Yi Jung, pero un escose las diez de la mañana en estos momentos no suena tan mal.

Encontró uno de sus aretes en la cama, olvidado por la rapidez con la que dejo la casa (a él), lo hizo girar lentamente en la palma de su mano, y lo miraba como si tuviera todas las respuestas. La forma en que capturaba la luz y el brillo, casi lo ciegan.

Y lo entendió (finalmente)

El está completa e irrevocablemente enmarado de ella.

Ji Hoo Casi se burla de la ironía. Hace cuatro años, ni siquiera le gustaba. Hace dos meses eran amigos del mismo dolor, por que las personas que amaban estaban juntas. Ahora el no podía Respirar sin ella.

No era como si se hubiera enamorado de ella primera vista (o el primer acostón). Trepó en él, esperando hasta que baje la guardia, antes de aferrarse a él vertiginosamente ( _Jun Pyo la llamó mono y con razón_ ) y decidió que no la dejaría ir. Esperó hasta que ya no se quedaba dormido con la imagen de Jan Di, pero si con el sonido de su respiración, incluso mientras yacían enredados en la cama. Esperó hasta que no se imaginaba que Jan Di le prepare el desayuno, si no en cambio el estruendo de su risa mientras lo golpeaba para despertarlo con una almohada.

_Esperó y esperó, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta._ Ojala no sea demasiado tarde.

Jan Di nunca lo había visto así antes.

Sus ojos sin expresión normalmente, parecían desesperados, su ropa estaba desarreglada (primera vez q ella lo veía así) y se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

"…Sunbae… ¿Qué pasa?" ella estaba casi asustada por la respuesta.

Ji Hoo pardeo, la urgencia en sus ojos se reflejo en la mira da de Jan Di, _ella era feliz con Jun Pyo. _Nunca pudo sonreírle como a su mejor amigo lo hacía.

Y el sabe que es algo bueno, ya que ahora el tiene a alguien al que quiere hace feliz.

"Tu…tu sabes donde esta Jae Kyung?

Una indescifrable expresión a travesó la delicada cara de Jan Di.

"¿Jae Kyung? ¿Por qué, sunbae?" Pregunto inocentemente.

Ji Hoo parecía incomodo. Se quedo mirando el piso de la mansión Gu, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. (Como lo fue para Jan Di la primera vez que llego).

"Yo…yo solo necesito hablar con ella. Ella no contesta ninguna de mis llamadas y no la encuentro en ningún lugar, incluso con l ayuda de Won Bi."

Jan Di frunció el ceño por la confusión.

"Pero tú nunca hablas con Jae Kyung. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía el número de cada uno. ¿Sobre qué necesitas hablar con ella, es importante?

Sus preguntas indiscretas comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso. _Como es que su indiscreción era atractiva para él._ Ji Hoo lanzo sus manos al aire en señal de frustración. Sus ojos ardían.

"Si no sabes donde esta, ¿porque simplemente no me lo dices?" El dijo enojado.

_Es la primera vez que él estaba fastidiado de ella._

Ji Hoo estaba por salir por la puerta cuando, la voz de Jan Di resonó en el pasillo de la mansión Gu.

"¿Estas enamorado de ella, no es así sunbae?"

El se congelo, inseguro de cómo contestar. Jan Di se rio, una pequeña y sabionda sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

"Ni siquiera pienses en negarlo. Sé que es así. Y sé que ella también esta de cabeza por usted.

Ji Hoo dio vuelta incrédulo. _Como es que ella…_

"¿Cómo lo sé?" Jan Di rio de nuevo. "Tú no serás fácil de leer, pero Jae Kyung si lo es. Y el hecho de que ustedes dos siempre aparecen al mismo tiempo cada vez que salimos es una pequeña coincidencia, no cree?"

Ji Hoo miro a Jan di con temor. Y ellos pensando que hacían un buen trabajo ocultándolo de sus amigos. Ella rodo los ojos con buen humor.

"Sunbae, no soy estúpida"

Ji Hoo decidió no hacer comentarios. Y Jan Di sonrió de nuevo.

"Ya era hora de que Ji Hoo-sunbae encontrara a alguien. Debe decirle a Jae Kyung que la ama, creo que a ella le gustaría escucharlo" ella lo dijo a la ligera, pero sabe que Ji Hoo lo entendería.

_El siempre entiende._

Jae Kyung sorbió su café con cansancio mientras observaba el ajetreado y bullicioso aeropuerto de Seúl. Sus ojos parecían decir "he sido rechazada por el hombre más guapo de Corea" y casi "y eso fue apenas hace una noche". Chan permanecía a su lado al igual que sus maletas Louis Vuitton, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Su boleto a Nueva York estaba sujeto firmemente a su mano y ella procuraba no mirar alrededor en busca de alguien.

_De __ el_.

Jae Kyung se recriminaba así misma. Eso no era parte de su plan de "Supera-la-mejor-cosa-que-te-ha-pasado". Era simple, dejar Corea y nunca pensar en le otra vez.

Fallando en lo último.

_Dios, _porque no puede dejar de pensar en él, Ji Hoo dejo claro que no quiere nada con ella, y todavía ella se preguntaba, como podría haber, o pudo haber resultado, si él solo hubiese dicho sí.

"Jae Kyung" Ahora incluso escuchaba su voz donde sea_. Jae Kyung eres patética._

"Ha Jae Kyung"

Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron_. Esa no era su imaginación._ Su corazón subió a su garganta, ya que su final de cuento de hadas estaba frente a sus ojos.

Su príncipe estaba ante ella, buscándola como si fuera el sol, y no le importaba el ser cegado por ella.

Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido de su casa al aeropuerto, y su cabello alborotado, le recordaba todas la veces que paso su mano por el. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa que hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas_, y ella estaba sentada._

Jae Kyung sentía que estaba en un sueño, porque cosas como estas solo suceden en los dramas.

"Hola"

El matiz ronco de su voz la hacía temblar. Ella sintió como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Hola"

El parecía tímido, como si no supiera que decir o como decirlo, y era la cosa mas adorable que había visto (incluyendo a Ji Hoo, un estetoscopio y nada mas) (N/A: realmente no entendí muy bien esta parte XD). Jae Kyung ignoro la llamada para su vuelo mientras observaba al hombre frente a ella. _Si su sueño de cuento de hadas seguía de la forma en que iba, esta era la parte donde-…_

"¡Te amo!"-confeso.

Ji Hoo se ruborizo intensamente, por la forma en la que Jae Kyung permaneció sentada frete a él sin decir nada. El tenía miedo de perderla, ahora que por fin se había dado cuenta. Jan Di lo asusto, al decirle que Jae Kyung iba de regreso a Nueva york, por lo que corrió hasta el aeropuerto, _solo por ella_.

El nunca corrió detrás de nadie antes. Pero no le importaba correr un maratón, si eso significaba que Jae Kyung lo estaría esperando en la meta.

"Sé que me tomo algo te tiempo darme cuenta, pero lo hice. No es como si me hicieras fácil el hecho de enamorarme de ti."

Jae Kyung abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ji Hoo continuo.

"Eres terca y cabeza dura, Eres demasiado ruidosa por la mañana y cuando estamos teniendo relaciones. Siempre te comes mi comida, y cada vez que quiero trabajar siempre me distraes. Incluso te burlas de mi pelo y de mi guitarra! Cuentas chistes que no son divertidos y eres demasiado honesta para tu propio bien. No tienes ideas de cuantas cosas más.

Jae Kyung estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Esta era la forma en que Ji Hoo amaba a alguien? _Bueno, ahora sabe porque Jan Di eligió a Jun Pyo. _Se puso de pie, lista para arremeter en contra del estúpido hombre del que se enamoro, cuando el tiro de ella para darle un ardiente beso.

Es tan Mi Adorable Kim Sam-Soon, que casi se desmaya de la similitud.

"…pero aun así Te Amo" Ji Hoo murmuró contra sus labios.

La cara de Jae Kyung se dividió por la más amplia sonrisa que haya visto, sus ojos brillaban y pensó que nada podría ser más bello. El parecía un cachorro, pero no le importaba. Ella se alejo de le sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces ella le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Ji Hoo se doblo, gimiendo de dolor. Él la mira de reojo a su través de los llorosos ojos (aunque nunca admitiría que lloro).

"¿Y eso porque fue?"

Jae Kyung puso las manos en la cadera.

"Eso fue por hacerme comer 6 botes de helado y ver "Escalera Al Cielo" toda de nuevo, para poder entenderte.

Ji Hoo hizo una sonrisa torcida y se enderezo, el dolor desapareció el instante. Se paro frente de ella, y se acerco a su espacio personal.

"¿Funciono?"

Jae Kyung simplemente rodo los ojos.

"_Y esto-"_

Se acerco tanto a él que podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

"_-es por hacerme enamorarme de ti de nuevo_"

Hubo una explosión de emociones en ese beso, no como la última vez. Los transeúntes pasaban y los miraban, pero a ninguno le importaba, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, amores no correspondidos y una desastrosa boda, y por qué no_, el encontraron el uno al otro._

Ellos finalmente se encontraron, y ninguno ya se aJi Hoo o Jae Kyung lo iban a dejar pasar.

"Puede besar a la novia"

La iglesia rompió en aplausos, y el novio pego un grito antes de besar a la novia fervientemente.

Los románticos gritaban y los cínicos rodaban los ojos (de envidia)

Jae Kyung hizo una mueca al ver como Yi Jung y Ga Eul seguían besándose frente a la multitud. Jan Di le dio un codazo sutil, desde su posición de dama de honor.

"Hey, ¿podrían ser tu y Ji Hoo-sunbae algún día? Ella le susurro.

Jae Kyung se burlaba de las personas que trataban de salir de la inglesa, para llegar al elegante hotel que Yi Jung había reservado para la boda. Ella estaba a punto de hacer una ingeniosa replica acerca de Jun Pyo y su insatisfactoria vida sexual, cuando ji Hoo deslizo su mano hacia ella y la acerco a él, para caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Ella no va a negar que lo primero que viene a su cabeza, es una cerca blanca y unos hermosos niños con predilección por la guitarra.

El F4 se reunía en un oscuro rincón de la recepción de la boda. Estaban tratando de verse elegantes, pero lo que realmente estaban haciendo era esconderse de sus respectivas parejas. Yi Jung estaba cansado de la lentitud en el baile, cuando lo único que quería hacer era tener la libertad de poder acostarse con su nueva esposa.

Dicha mujer se niega a irse hasta que haya terminado la fiesta como si ella _no fuera_ una mujer casada.

Jun Pyo bajo su copa de champaña y miraba a los otros. A Jan Di el estar embarazada había puesto sus hormonas a toda marcha, y él la amaba mucho, pero no podía aguantar más las patadas voladoras, solo por que el dijo algo sobre su crecido vientre.

Woo Bin estaba tratando de evitar a Min Ji. ¿El por qué la trajo a la boda como cita?, es algo que sus mejores amigos aun no saben. Él piensa que ella lo drogó, pero todo el F3 sabe que sólo tiene un fetiche por las chicas locas.

¿Y Ji Hoo?

El estaba perfectamente bien con su libro en una mano y con Jae Kyung en la otra. Pero sus amigos pensaron que era hora de pasar algún tiempo entre hombres por lo que se lo llevaron.

"¿Así que cuando es que tu y Jae Kyung se van a comprometer? Pregunto Jun Pyo sin rodeos, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Ji Hoo parpadeo lentamente. Frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Yi Jung levanto una ceja.

"Bueno, viendo que Jun Pyo y yo estamos casados, Won Bi está ocupado con el acoso de Min Ji-" Won Bi ahogo una protesta, pero se sonrojo. "Y el hecho de que han estado locos el uno por el otro por dos años, ¿no crees que es de que tu y Jae Kyung se casen?"

Ji Hoo abrió la boca para replicar, antes de que su vista sea capturada por Jae Kyung desde el otro lado de la habitación, quien sonreía alegre con Jan Di. Sus ojos chocaron con los de él y una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro de porcelana. El collar de su madre brillaba en su cuello y el no creyó que algo podría ser más hermoso.

Ji Hoo siente que su corazón se hinchaba, y una torcida sonrisa apareció en la esquina de sus labios.

"Eventualmente"


End file.
